Toxica
Toxica is Jindrax's partner, best friend, and possible love interest. Biography She is a Duke Org, the "Duchess of Orgs" and the "Mistress of Magic". She can resurrect fallen Orgs and cause them to grow by reciting the spell "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life" and firing some magic beans from her staff, which grow into vines that entangle the fallen Org. She and Jindrax hid themselves for centuries after Master Org's defeat, and were the first to rejoin him in the Nexus when he re-emerged. Toxica grew suspicious of Master Org, when she saw him adjust his horn, something no real Org should be able to do. After General Nayzor was destroyed, Toxica temporarily used his crown to become the General Org Necronomica. She and Jindrax later received newer forms from Master Org when they exposed him, and were brainwashed, becoming the submissive slaves Super Jindrax and Super Toxica. However, they were later freed, and unleashed the General Org Mandilok to aid them against Master Org. During a mission to infiltrate the Animarium with Jindrax and Duke Org Onikage, Toxica touched the sacred water, causing her immense pain. This ended up revealing their presence on the Animarium, and worsening the already fragile trust between her and Mandilok. Onikage tricked her into cutting off her horn, telling her that it would grow back and that without it, she would be immune to the painful effects of the sacred water. While she was saved from the effects of the water and she managed to kidnap Princess Shayla from the Animarium, Mandilok revealed that her horn would not grow back, and the loss of it was weakening her to the point of near-death. When the Rangers tried to destroy Mandilok with the Jungle Blaster, he grabbed Toxica from the ground and used her as a shield. The blast hit her back, causing her to scream out in pain as she quickly died. Jindrax was incredibly devastated by her death, as she was the only friend he had. So he searched the way to ressurect her from Spirit World with her horn. She revived and Jindrax informed her that Master Org has kidnapped Princess Shayla ; Toxica realises that if Master Org has the Princess both her and Jindrax would be in grave danger too. So Toxica and Jindrax meet with the Rangers (surprised that she is alive) and tell them that they would help them in rescuing the Princess, the Rangers at first suspiciuous of them agree to work with them ; Toxica explains to the Rangers that they must destroy the pillars that create a life force field to protect Nexus so she and Jindrax can enter and rescue the Princess. The Rangers destroy the pillars and she and Jindrax enter the Nexus, that is crumbling apart because Master Org made the Ritual of the Org heart, they get to the prisons and rescue the Princess; while running to the exit the three of them see Master Org in trance and transforming into a pile of sand. They managed to get out of the Nexus before it is completely destroyed. Toxica and Jindrax bid said good-bye to the Rangers and wish them luck in their future, Princess Shayla thanks them for rescuing her, now she has retired for being an Org and now is traveling around the world with Jindrax. Personaliy and traits More Humanoid then many of her fellow Orgs, a blood red horn jutted out of her skull, which was otherwise covered by flowing black hair which she typically covered with a turban-like blue-black helmet. A thin black veil covered her mouth; she wore blu-black body armor on her upper body and a long dress. During the infilitration of the Animarium, Toxica donned an all black skin tight suit, helping her to blend into the dark jungle surroundings. Trivia *Toxica was played by Sin Wong, who also voiced Necronomica. *to Homage of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa Toxica uses he staff to make monster grow also. Also see *Duchess Org Tsuetsue, her Super Sentai counterpart from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Necronomica Category: Villains Category:Villains turns Good Category: Wild Force Category:orgs Category:Female Villains